Naughty
by annicaspoon
Summary: "It's naughty to be here." He knows this is wrong, he knows it's dangerous, but he doesn't let that stop him. Rated T for a reason


**For Dicey :)**

**Also thanks to Zel and Claire for giving me a good laugh on MSN with the whole "prom porn" topic XD**

**Disclaimer: Unless I suddenly became Greg or Brandon overnight (which would be awesome), I don't own Young Justice**

~o~

"_It's naughty to be here."_

I have no idea where that line is from, but it's definitely what I'm thinking right now. Although if my current position shows anything, then my so-called "thinking" obviously needs some work.

I crane my neck as much as I can without moving the rest of my body and scan the room for my bow and quiver. Of course, they happen to be on the other side of the room in the same place I had tossed my clothes, way out of reach. I know that I had made sure that my weapons stayed close to me, though no doubt my companion had something to do with their displacement.

A slim arm is draped over my chest, and a head of think black hair is lying on shoulder. I can feel her breath on my skin. To anyone this would just look like a normal aftermath resulting from hours of hot sex, but I can feel her muscles ready to pin me down if I try anything, and it's hard to ignore the collection of shurikens on the bedside table, within a second's reach of her other hand.

I look down at Jade – no, Cheshire's face and I can tell from once glance that she's awake. While the rest of her face seems peaceful, the sly smile gives it away. She's dangerous, I know that. Even so, I have to shift my mind from thinking about more sex to getting out of here in one piece.

I shift my arm slowly down the side of the bed, my fingers feeling for a possible weapon. I think I'm being still enough, but my mind is quickly changed when I feel Cheshire shift her weight on my chest and move her head to face me.

"What's the rush?" Her sharp chin pokes into my chest and she gazes at me, almost mocking me. She raises her hand and starts to trail it across my chest towards my armpit. It sort of tickles, but I'm not sure whether it's in a good way or not. She then strokes down my arm and grabs my wrist in an iron grip.

That's when I move. I quickly roll over, flipping Cheshire onto her back and pinning her to the bed. I'm expecting her to fight back, so it throws me off when she grins at me.

"So we're going to go through this again, huh?" Her Cheshire-cat grin widens as she slips out one of her hands and places it behind my neck, pulling me down so my lips meet hers once again.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

This is not how I imagined my investigation to turn out. I blame Ollie. No doubt it's his after-mission shenanigans with Dinah that have influenced me into this position, though I can't blame him for sleeping with the enemy, out of all people. That's all on me.

I fall into the kiss, releasing her and consequently letting myself fall back into the worst situation possible for a so-called hero like myself.

All I was supposed to be doing was observing a deal. I'd heard from Kaldur about movements by the League of Shadows down in Thailand, and I flew over to find out more about it. Evidently the shadows were expecting me, as they sent the one person that was sure to throw me off.

Cheshire had been bothering me since Taipei. I knew that most of her actions towards me were probably just to act as a distraction to throw me off, but I couldn't help myself from thinking about her whenever the topic of the shadows would come up. Other times too.

She starts to moan, her soft kisses turning into sharp nips on my lips. My tongue finds hers while her hands pull at my hair. The two of us swap sides so I am now lying on my back and she wraps her legs around my torso. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad.

When she turned up at the bar I was at, she only deepened my interest. Her eyes flitted around the room, before they fixed straight onto me. I was thrown off by the fact that she had recognised me, but after she strode over and seated herself on the stool next to mine, she'd given me a smirk. "A redhead American in a local Thailand pub kinda stands out, Red Arrow."

Her actions definitely raised my suspicions, as she, in between flirty looks and suggestive nudges to make it seem like two ordinary people meeting one another, discreetly gave me the address of a supposed Shadow hotspot. I shouldn't have even considered trusting her word, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity of a strong lead.

Or maybe I just wanted to fall into her trap.

Of course, when I arrived in an empty hotel room to observe, there was no deal happening, and no Shadow operative to be seen. I waited there for a couple of hours, and was about to give up and leave when Cheshire appeared in the room.

At first I thought she was going to attack me, or at least try to distract me for the Shadows. I might have been right, because she certainly succeeded in the latter, as she walked straight towards me and planted her lips against mine.

And then, well, everything else just happened.

We continue to make out, me trying to tell myself how much of a bad idea this is, but at the same time not wanting it to end. Jade lowers herself towards me, pushing her bare chest against mine. I run my hands down her back, lost in the moment. I think to myself that this is just going to head into the same direction as we did before, but my fantasies are stopped short by the cool point of a blade on my neck.

I open my eyes as we pull away from each other, and note the almost regretful look on Jade's face. Her katana rests on my neck, ready to take my head off the second I move. "Sorry about this," she whispers, placing a knee in the centre of my chest to pin me down while she holds the sharp blade against my jugular.

Great. Not only am I going to die, but I'm going to die lying naked on a bed in a dingy old hotel room by the hand of a woman who I knew was a dangerous assassin, and still got in bed with.

Definitely the most embarrassing death I've ever imagined.

Putting out all thoughts I'd tell myself about being a man and facing death, I close my eyes. I'd rather not see her face as she puts that knife into my throat. I wait for the pain to come, but it never does. The only thing that reaches my senses is the sound of Jade snickering.

"As polite as that is, I'm sure you've already seen everything." The knife doesn't move, but I feel her shift her weight on the bed. I open up my eyes a tiny bit, and see her smirking as I realize she's pulling on her clothes, still kneeling on my chest. "What's wrong? You look shocked Roy." Her eyes are laughing at me.

"You're just putting on your clothes?" I can feel the annoyance boiling up in me, but the fact that her katana is still sitting on my neck keeps it in check. "That's it?"

"You sound like you though I was going to kill you," She pouts, "Now why would I want to do that?" Her free hand traces my jaw line. "You're much too fun."

She finishes dressing and leans down close to my face. "I'd say, even more fun than archery girl. So until next time," her lips come down once again for a final kiss, and then, winking at me, she removes the katana and springs off the bed, and after ten seconds, all trace of her is gone.

I feel breathless after she's gone, panting like I've run a marathon. I pull myself into a sitting position and, even though I know she's long gone, scan the room for Jade. But the only sign that anything occurred here is the messed up sheets and my clothes and weapons on the other side of the room.

I sigh and slump back against the bed head. I don't know what's worse, the fact I let her get away, or the fact that I had let her seduce me in the first place.

No, none of those.

The worst thing was, I wanted to do it all over again.

~o~

**Listening to Little Birdy makes me think of sex :\ **

**The first line is from their song "Baby Blue" and the whole fic is based on that song and also "Better off Alone" by them too. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Annica**


End file.
